Opal (singular)
Opal is a Homeworld Gem, and an original character created by GemCrust. After the designing of the forehead gem Opal by GemCrust, along with the existence of Cat's Eye Opals among Opal gems, the canonicity of this Opal is questionable. Appearance This Opal is unique as she is not a fusion like most would expect, but indeed a singular Gem who shares many but not all features with other Opals. She has a pointy nose, large eyes, full lips, is tall, has a slim figure, and has slim arms however she does not have a second pair of arms and she does not have hair that is long and in a ponytail (however her hair is in a bun so it may be long but simply styled differently). She has light lilac skin and large light blue eyes, a pointy nose very reminiscent of noses of Pearls, and full lips. Her hair is ivory-yellow and is styled into a circular bun with two curved bangs on each side of her face which reach about halfway down her face. She has two arms and legs and while her body is covered up by her outfit it can be presumed that she has a slim but curvy figure. Her gem is located in the middle of her neck, and it is pastel yellow and blue. She wears a large flowy gown that extends past her feet hiding most of her body shape. Her overcoat has a flared collar that goes around her head and extends down to the floor. She also has a sash that starts right under her collar and extends almost to the ground but not quite, and it is white and has the former Great Diamond Authority insignia at the bottom and has a blue accent the forms a triangle shape at the bottom half of the sash. She also has round purple shoulder pads that has long and flowy sleeves that extend slightly past her waist, and these sleeves are a lighter purple color of the shoulder pads. Personality Nothing is known about Opal's personality yet. Abilities Opal possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Gemology Gemstone Information * Opal is a hydrated form of silica, with no clear or defined shape. It has a water content which may range from 3 to 21% by weight, although it is usually between 6% and 10%. ** Because of its amorphous character, it is classed as a mineraloid, unlike the other crystalline forms of silica, which are classed as minerals. ** It is deposited at a relatively low temperature and may occur in the fissures of almost any kind of rock, being most commonly found with limonite, sandstone, rhyolite, marl, and basalt. * Opal can occur in many colors, including white, colorless, pale yellow, pale red, gray, brown and black. ** Diffraction can cause flashes of any color of the rainbow which can be seen in Opal's color play. ** Yellow, blue and green are most common, whereas violet, red and orange are the rarest colors seen through play of color. * 'Opalescence' should technically only be used to describe the optical effects seen in common opal. ** The name opal is probably derived from Sanskrit "upala", meaning "valuable stone" or from the Greek word "opallus" which means to see a change in color. ** 'Opalescence' is caused by the reflection of light and appears as a sheen of light, typically milky-bluish in color. ** Precious opal is known for its remarkable ability to diffract light, which results in rainbow-like colors that change with the angle of observation - known as 'play of color'. * Opal is said to stimulate originality and creativity, and to provide with spontaneity and flippancy; but also to promote inconstancy. ** It is thought that it can pick up the thoughts and feelings of people and amplify emotions. * Opal is a birthstone for those who are born in October. ** Opal is the national gemstone of Australia. ** As for the zodiac, it is regarded as the stone for Libra. * Opal is unique as it has the ability to fossilize unlike other gemstones. * Opal will fall apart or break if it is cut, it has been known to have a hard time "keeping itself together". Gemstone Gallery tumblr_inline_pj8aw5O8CZ1rqyg20_500.png|Lineart. Category:Original Characters Category:Opals Category:Singular Opals